La importancia de la adivinación
by Insomnio
Summary: ¿"No eres tú, soy yo"?, ¿"después de estos meses me he dado cuenta de que esta asignatura no está hecha para mí?" ¿"Te engaño con la clase de runas"? Desapuntarse de una asignatura no es tan fácil como lo pintan...


Esto de subir los retos a última hora se ha convertido en una horrible costumbre. En fin... reconozco que no es de mis mejores obras, pero aquí va. Lo de siempre: se admiten consejos, y se agradece de antemano a los lectores su incursión a esta locura.

**Disclamer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Y dudo que me lo deje en herencia, pero oye, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. / Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

_Hermione debe, en su tercer año, ir al despacho de la profesora Trelawney para hablar de su abandono de la asignatura de Adivinación. Trelawney le expondrá, muy teatralmente, todos los peligros a los que se enfrentará por descuidar su educación adivinatoria y Hermione se verá sumergida en una conversación sobre los posos del té y el ojo interior._

* * *

El día está nublado, que no resulta nada extraño por esa región, pero da más sentimiento a la escena. Apenas hay luz en el aula de adivinación, y todo resulta un poco siniestro, aunque si le preguntas a Trelawney probablemente ella dirá que más que siniestro es místico. Hay dos humeantes tazas de té intactas sobre la mesa, y la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Sintiéndose diminuta en su silla, Hermione Granger espera a que su profesora termine su soliloquio sobre horóscopos, mientras busca las palabras que va a utilizar para poner punto y final a ese gran absurdo que supone estar matriculada en clases en las que no aprende nada útil. Ya tiene más o menos un pequeño discurso. "_Veras, profesora: creo que ha llegado el momento de que nuestros caminos se separen: lo nuestro no puede funcionar... esto ya no es como al principio, no puedo soportar seguir sentada entre bolas de cristal perdiendo mi tiempo, necesito vivir nuevas experiencias y dedicar más tiempo a otras asignaturas que sí me gustan. Ah, y dormir. Necesito dormir_" no, eso suena demasiado artificial... "_Todo tiene un principio y un final, profesora Trelawney: tienes que entender que hago esto por nuestro bien, antes de que me vuelva loca y..."_ no, tampoco, eso es demasiado directo. Pero... ¿qué se dice en un caso así sin quedar a malas? ¿"_No eres tú, soy yo"?,_ ¿"_después de estos meses me he dado cuenta de que esta asignatura no está hecha para mí?_" ¿"_Te engaño con la clase de runas_"?

—Oh, pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, y te estaré aburriendo. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Quieres que te lea la mano? ¿Saber cuándo te echarás novio? – finalmente, el blablablá interminable de la profesora Trelawney se detiene. Así, llena de pulseras y colgantes y con esas gafas tan enormes, la mujer tiene un inquietante parecido con un insecto. Hermione traga saliva y lo suelta sin dar rodeos.

—Voy a dejar las clases de adivinación.

La reacción de la profesora Trelawney no se hace esperar. Horrorizada, se levanta de un salto, y deja caer —arroja, mejor dicho— la taza de té al suelo, y se cubre la boca con las manos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione da un respingo.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡LO SABÍA! Qué tragedia...

Parece que vaya a echarse a llorar. Las docenas de pulseras se tintinean a cada movimiento que Sybill utiliza para enfatizar cada sílaba que pronuncia. Consternada, Hermione se muerde el labio inferior. Solo tiene trece años, y ninguna experiencia tratando con mujeres con tendencia a la locura. Para tener las manos ocupadas, coge su taza y se la lleva a los labios... para acto seguido hacer una mueca. Sabe mal (ha olvidado echarle azúcar) y encima quema.

— ¡Qué calamidad! ¡Qué fatalidad! ¡Pobre niña, pobre víctima de la ceguera del ojo interior! ¿Qué será de ti, pequeña? — ni corta ni perezosa, Sybill Trelawney agarra a su alumna (su ex-alumna a partir de este momento) y la zarandea, sin nada de consideración. Hermione, rígida como una estatua y con los ojos abiertos como platos, apenas es capaz de decir nada. La profesora la suelta, y se lleva teatralmente una mano a la frente, digno epitome de una drama queen — ¿Te das cuenta de todos los peligros que acecharán tu camino por dar la espalda a la sabiduría...?

Hermione frunce el ceño, estupefacta a la par que indignada, y se libera del agarre, procurando no caerse de la silla en el proceso.

— ¡Me voy porque sus clases son una sarta de tonterías! — sus intenciones de ser educada y tener tacto se quedan en eso, en intenciones — ¡Tengo demasiadas asignaturas y no...!

La profesora Trelawney la interrumpe, desplomándose de nuevo sobre su silla.

— ¡Tonterías! Ay, Circe... he oído tantas veces esas palabras... tantos estudiantes antes que tú han rechazado su ojo interior... y ¡ay! — Dramáticamente, se enjuga una lágrima invisible — ¡sus sinos han sido tan desgraciados! ¡Mis pobres, pobres niños!

Llegados a este punto, es importante aclarar un par de cosillas: Hermione no cree en el destino, al igual que no cree en el monstruo de debajo de la cama. Solo acaba de leer el horóscopo cuando dice que las cosas le irán bien, nunca ha sentido excesivo interés en saber que le depara el mañana... y sí, se siente muy estúpida por haberse apuntado a adivinación, pero ¡entendedla! Tampoco creía en la magia hace unos años, y mirad dónde está ahora. Así pues, y dado que el sino le trae sin cuidado, no es que le importe qué haya sido de esos otros alumnos que se han equivocado de asignatura al escoger antes que ella. Sin embargo...

—¿Qué les pasó? - su voz suena trémula. Insisto, no cree... pero le fascinan las historias con un poco de morbo - ¿Murieron? — añade, con cierto escepticismo, recuperando la compostura mientras recuerda la cálida bienvenida que recibió Harry a las clases de adivinación.

Trelawney la mira, con reproche.

— ¡No, no, qué va... no digas tonterías! Solamente terminaron formando parte de una banda punk... que nunca triunfo — responde, y finaliza con un largo suspiro.

Hermione abre la boca. Y vuelve a cerrarla.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la adivinación?

Por la cara que pone Sybill Trelawney, esa pregunta debe haber sido más ofensiva que si la Gryffindor hubiera querido saber el color de su ropa interior, o su talla de zapatos. Sus ojos, abiertos de forma exagerada, se asemejan a los de una mosca.

— ¡Santa Medea! ¡Todo! En los posos del té, los entendidos podemos saber qué estilo musical estará de moda esa temporada. Y también es posible leer la cartelera de Broadway. Fue una tragedia... los posos decían que se llevaría el rock... ¡y ellos apostaron por el pop! Sus conciertos nunca llenaron el aforo...

—Pero...

—La radio se negaba a pasar sus canciones...

—Pero...

—¿Es que no tienes ambiciones, Hermione Granger? ¿No comprendes que solo tu ojo interior te ayudará a ver el camino...? ¿Acaso lo que quieres es dar un concierto para tres gatos?

—Yo no tengo ambiciones musicales y...

La profesora Trelawney se levanta de nuevo, y esta vez lo que caen al suelo son algunos papeles. Hermione se levanta también, por acto reflejo.

—¡No puedes dejar las clases! Son básicas para tu futuro...

—¡No hacemos nada!

—¡Tu mente está nublada por la falta de fe! ¡Solo eres una niña!

Un reloj suena en la distancia. Hermione abre la boca para replicar... porque sí, tendrá trece años, pero todo el mundo considera que tiene la cabeza muy bien amueblada. Sin embargo, acaba por no decir nada. No por falta de argumentos ¡Faltaría más! Sino porque...

—¡Ay, madre! Llego tarde a clase de pociones...

Hermione mira hacía la puerta. No quiere ser maleducada, pero... llega tarde a clase de pociones.

—¿Lo ves? Si hubieras echado un vistazo a tu taza habrías sabido que esto pasaría. ¡Tú funesto destino no ha hecho más que comenzar! — la sentencia de Trelawney es la gota que colma el vaso de la paciencia de Hermione.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el destino, esto es porque usted me ha dado una charla tremenda sobre tonterías en lugar de dejarme decir lo que tenía que decir al llegar!

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver... — se lamenta la maestra, de nuevo al borde del llanto.

Con una mirada furibunda, Hermione se marcha, caminando despacio hasta la puerta para echar a correr por los pasillos una vez la ha cerrado tras de sí.

Sybill la deja marchar, llorosa, y se levanta a servirse una copa. La necesita, después de semejante disgusto.


End file.
